


You're Safe Here

by CeezoCico



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Ace Squip, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Aromantic Squip, Asexual Squip, Because I can and will, Dad!Squip, Demi boy Squip, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Good!Squip, I can't write either so this will be fun, I get inspired by the dumbest of things, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kind!Squip, Michael has two moms, More tags to be added in the future, Nice!Squip, Potential shipping in the future, Verbal Abuse, good squip, parental squip, the squip is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeezoCico/pseuds/CeezoCico
Summary: Jeremy's dad had given up once his mom left. Jeremy became too aware of how alcohol can affect someone. He was used to harsh words been thrown at him casually by the one person who was meant to love him. He was used to how terrible his life had become, he had accepted it, but his Player One wouldn't let it end right there.AKAAU where Jeremy’s mom left when he was around thirteen and his dad reacted badly, worse than in the musical. Jeremy was just going to accept that his father had given up on life and on being his dad. Of course, Jeremy’s favourite person wasn’t going to let his player two live like that. And that’s how, at age fourteen, Jeremy Heere found himself in the passenger seat of a car with his new foster father Samuel (Quentin Ulysses Isaac) Perez, (His parents couldn’t decide on a name, so they randomly chose one out of four and used the other three as middle names) who told Jeremy to call him ‘Squip’.





	You're Safe Here

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired for this au when I was watching the Pitiful Children music video and realised that the SQUIP ruffled Jeremy's hair. I get inspired by the dumbest of things
> 
> ALSO, I really wanted to make the title 'You're Safe Heere' but then I realised I actually wanted this to be taking semi-seriously so that didn't happen.
> 
> This will be from Jeremy's perspective so pronouns and all that jazz are based on what Jeremy believes they are.

“So, um…” Jeremy mumbled awkwardly, one hand fidgeting with the seatbelt wrapped around him, the other doing the same with his phone in his pocket. Today had been a lot to take in and Jeremy was never the type to like to process things on his own. He usually had to talk to Michael or just someone in general, but Michael was his go-to option, about things for him to fully understand them.

‘Squip’ absentmindedly hummed in response, his attention focused mainly on the road in front of him. Jeremy wasn’t sure what to think about him just yet, he hadn’t really had a chance to. They had only just met that morning and Squip barely told him the essentials before taking his two suitcases and leading him towards his car. He was mysterious for sure, he had that kind of look in his eye that makes him seem like he secretly works for the government or one of those supernatural investigating organisations that Jeremy saw in a movie Michael made him watch with him. He even had a mysterious name! Squip sounds like some acronym for a secret weapon that could control minds or something! Maybe it was! Jeremy then decided that Squip’s odd name could be a good conversation starter.

“Hey, I was, uh... wondering if Squip had some…” Jeremy mumbled, already regretting opening his mouth in the first place. “I was wondering if Squip meant something, I guess?” Jeremy asked.

“Oh, I expected you would ask that,” Squip said stoically, not a single hint of emotion escaping through his words. His eyes never left the road, not even for a millisecond. Jeremy gulped as silently as he could.

“I have three middle names, Quentin, Ulysses and Isaac, for some reason I cannot explain, most people find that fact very interesting so much to the point that people wanted to find a way to call me all my names at once.” He continued, annoyance in his tone. “So that is how Squip came to be. Samuel Quentin Ulysses Isaac Perez, S-Q-U-I-P. It somehow became what people most commonly called me, so it’s become my nickname of sorts.” He finished, his earlier annoyance replaced with a touch of amusement, a small, only slightly uncomfortable sounding, chuckle escaping his lips.

Jeremy felt his body relax as Squip explained, he had stopped fidgeting with both the seatbelt and his phone, now only holding the latter tightly. “Heh, that’s, um, pretty cool. I don’t really have a nickname. I mean, I guess Michael calls me Jer sometimes?” Jeremy said, his voice becoming more mumbly as he spoke.

“Michael?” Squip questioned, finally glancing at Jeremy, if only for a second.

“Oh, he’s, uh, my best friend. He’s pretty weird, but in the cool way, you know?” Jeremy answered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning on the screen, revealing his lock screen decorated with a picture of him and Michael after an intense gaming session, their only energy coming from the sugar-filled 90s soft drinks Michael loved to buy. He turned the phone in the direction of Squip, “This is him, though he usually doesn’t look this tired.” Jeremy chuckled at the memory of his player one’s sugar rush, which Jeremy definitely didn’t have as well.

Squip glanced at the phone, analysing the photo for a moment before turning back to the road. “He seems… Fun.” Squip commented, his stoic tone returning. Jeremy quickly pulled the phone back, starting the rub circles onto the back of it with his thumb.

“You’ll want to get a case for that soon,” Squip said.

“Huh?” Jeremy said, caught off guard.

“A case for your phone. It will lower the chances of your phone breaking or become irritating to use" Squip confirmed.

“Oh, I guess I never thought about before. I’ll, uh, look into it.” Jeremy said, swapping his phone between his two hands. He never really thought about getting a case for his phone before. Michael had one, Michael had a really cool one. It had a ghost from Pacman on it and the ghost changed colour with heat, or at least that’s how Michael explained how it worked.

His parents had gotten him it. Michael said it was probably because he didn’t have a case before then and his parents had been telling him to a lot. Jeremy’s dad never talked about getting a phone case. Of course, his dad had barely talked to him since his mom… He needed to stop thinking about that. The past was the past, his player one had rescued him when he had just accepted how terrible his life was and now he was going to live with a random guy he hadn’t even properly met yet who emotes less than a Tamagotchi. Oh god, was he crying? He barely even registered that fact before the car pulled into a driveway of a small but nice-looking house painted ivory.

Jeremy quickly rubbed his eyes but from the glance he caught in the side mirror, his face was already a red blotchy mess. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Squip turn towards him, his mouth opening, before stopping himself. Jeremy quickly turned over and started fiddling with his seatbelt buckle. Unfortunately for him, his vision was so blurred he could barely figure out where the buckle even was.

“Are you crying?” Squip asked, concerning filling his voice much more than any other emotion had so far.  
Jeremy’s throat felt so tight, unable to even produce a sound, no matter how hard he tried. He instead shook his head, hoping that would be enough to let Squip drop it for now, though he knew the chances were slim.

“Jeremy. I know it’s illogical to believe that you will be comfortable around me after only meeting me less than an hour ago, but I am telling the truth when I say you are allowed to be upset about what has happened.” Squip paused, trying to find the right words, “I was only told the basics of your situation, enough to know what’s a sensitive subject and what to avoid, and I don’t expect you to explain the rest soon, or at all, but I do know enough to know that you have every right to be upset about it still. You’re safe here, remember that. Though I am aware I’m not exactly the friendliest person in the world.” His last line earned a chuckle from Jeremy, whose tears had finally stopped.

“Thanks. That, uh, means a lot.” Jeremy said, wiping the leftover tears away, a soft smile appearing on his face.

“No need to thank me, Jeremy,” Squip said, returning the smile. “Let’s go inside, I’ll give you a tour of the house.” Squip turned off the engine before unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car, Jeremy quickly following suit.

Now that they were out of the car, Jeremy got a chance to get a proper look at Squip since he was still too shocked and nervous to fully comprehend what was going when they had met. A random thought crossed his mind while doing so and accidentally escaped his lips. “You look like, Keanu Reeves.” Immediately after the thought was said aloud, Jeremy grasped his hands over his mouth, his face turning red.

A chuckle escaped Squip’s lips as he locked the car. “No need to panic, Jeremy, I am told that more times than you might think,” Squip said lifting one of the two suitcases Jeremy brought and started making his way to the house’s entrance. Jeremy let his arms fall to his sides and stood still for a moment before picking up the other suitcase and following Squip to the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> So this is going to be updated whenever I feel like it so, see you whenever, if ever!


End file.
